<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obi-Wan "the therapist" Kenobi under a kotatsu by merryrogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861692">Obi-Wan "the therapist" Kenobi under a kotatsu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryrogue/pseuds/merryrogue'>merryrogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryrogue/pseuds/merryrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this doesn’t happen in the series (yet) but since the vibe is “everyone gets some time to chill”, the Jedi are samurai lite, and Space Is Cold, I say this happens at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obi-Wan "the therapist" Kenobi under a kotatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/gifts">RobinPlaysTrumpet15</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123060">Hobbies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15">RobinPlaysTrumpet15</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan "the therapist" Kenobi under a kotatsu, with his maybe boyfriend Cody, and their dumb little brothers, who are asleep during what was technically a meeting.</p>
<p>this doesn’t happen in the series (yet) but since the vibe is “everyone gets some time to chill”, the Jedi are samurai lite, and Space Is Cold, I say this happens at some point.</p>
<p>It's very efficient! and prone to testing everyone on their desire to be awake. the "skyguy" on the back of Anakin's team sweatshirt was written in sharpie by Asoka.</p>
<p>the team sweatshirts for your<strike> sons</strike> clones was Pol Koon's idea, and everyone wearing blacks is just sensible in a metal ship in space. (donkey voice - "layers.")  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> (please don't ask how all of those stupidly long legs fit. I have no idea.) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>